No More Worries Asuna x Lisbeth
by Bloodwith
Summary: Noticed there were hardly any lemon yuri SAO fanfictions so I was like "why not" "why not zoidberg- well anyway kinky story between Asuna and Lisbeth. If you don't like lesbian sex you may go blind so...Also Liz has a fetish so this may contain rimming if you're into that weird stuff (O.o) Takes place inside Sword Art Online and inside your heart.


_Asuna x Lisbeth_

Asuna approached Lisbeth's shop, feeling eager to see her friend once more.

She and Lisbeth have been hanging out quite often lately since it was summertime -and relaxing at lakes or ponds was just to kill for. Outside floor 32 there was a pool that they would often go to, one with hardly anyone else around, they loved being together alone.

 _It's such a hot day, it's perfect for relaxing! Plus I just got my new swimsuit, Lisbeth will be so jealous!_ The scent of the shop filled her nose, giving off a peaceful vibe to her. Asuna opened the door with a rosy, cheery smile,

"Ohai-yo Liz!"

* * *

"I just never really get to do much in my shop" Lisbeth contemplated. Asuna and her were conversing atop one of the rocks near the pool.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me you'know"

"Are you silly? Not only would I need to do this for a friend", she said with a smile, "but on such a hot day, -I need some sort of cooling down anyway" She laid back against a rock and spread herself wide, putting her arms behind her head she released a sigh, signalling exhaustion.

 _The water was so bright and beautiful,_ Lisbeth blissfully noted. The pools reflected into her eyes as she gazed off into the horizon for some time. It's so peaceful and nice here, even though..

Lisbeth drew her eyes upon Asuna, concerned of her friend's well being.

"Are you still fighting up on the front lines" Lisbeth inquired, though she was sure the answer was yes, she needed Asuna to know she doesn't approve now or ever. She was far too precious to lose to some giant monster.

"..Asuna?"

Lisbeth's words fell on empty ears as she saw the rhythmic breaths of Asuna, she was fast sleep.

"It's only a little past noon!"

Though she was not insulted. She understood how stressful being on the front lines must be. _Risking your life. Guildmates killed. Crazy boss fights and who know what else!_ Lisbeth shook her head in contempt.

Looking back at Asuna sprawled out peacefully on the rock, she felt calm again. There really was something special about her. Her slender legs shining after being soaked in the water, her beautiful hair that always manages to stay so perfect.

As she gazed at her she noticed that her eyes were somewhat fixated on her breasts, held up in her new velvet red bikini. So cute.

Lisbeth's face turned red.

"Baka!"

Lisbeth closed her eyes tight and shook her head side to side, there was no way she's attracted to Asuna in that way right? _No,_ Lisbeth thought, _she is beautiful and sexy sure, but there's no way I have an actual crush on her._

In slight frustration she occupied herself to the sound of the water and ambiance. Crickets chirped, the wind sung, and even the water was getting warm. She slid down her rock and laid down on her back atop the water, now gazing up towards the sky.

The water covered her ears, giving a silence to the world.

She felt like she could just drift away.

Thoughts of Asuna came back to her mind.

Having drinks with her at the cafe or watching the stars at night. Wondering what purpose there was to this game that became their new lives.

She swam to shore, her bright pink hair only slightly ruffled, and laid down next to Asuna on her rock. Her own bikini was quite cute itself, it hugged her petite figure well, a cute yellow one.

 _But hers definitely beats mine,_ Lizbeth thought with envy.

Asuna mumbled and rolled over onto her stomach, the sunlight making her skin shine beautifully.

Her perfectly round butt, only covered by a tiny thong-like bottom piece, now was on full display to Lizbeth's eyes.

Lizbeth quickly tried to avert her gaze, blushing red from the temptation of looking.

She felt much warmer

 _No no no why is this happening?_

 _This isn't fair.._

If only for a second, she couldn't help but turn her head a little to look

 _Too late._

Asuna woke back up and slowly situated herself, then stretched her aching arms out.

"Ehhhh"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, I don't know I just woke up too" Lizbeth quickly stated. _Baka_ she thought. _You didn't have to lie to her, you never did anything.._

"Aww Liz-chan slept next to me, did I keep you warm?" The slightly older girl teased

 _Well, yes_ Lisbeth thought

 _Shut up Shut up Shut up!_

"I wasn't THAT close to you, and it's not even cold outside!" Lisbeth quickly covered herself.

Asuna laughed. "You're so cute Liz"

* * *

Asuna and Lisbeth started walking back to the shop, where Asuna would then say farewell and teleport back to her guild, as it usually went.

Lisbeth was confused, still slightly flustered, and a bit frustrated.

 _Part of me actually want to kiss her goodbye_

 _Or just have my way with her..for once.._

She thought as she sullenly was escorted back to her shop.

 _Would I even have a chance with her?_

Several weeks went by of the same thing. Once a week Asuna would come to hangout and they would have fun.. but Lisbeth wanted more. She could never have Asuna hang out with her enough. She wanted her every day. She wanted her to _stay._

Asuna knew by now things were getting strange when Lisbeth would look sadder every time she left to go to her guild, or the look in her eyes when they were having fun.

Or the pervy stares she would get when they went swimming.

 _I don't think Liz is "just teasing" me anymore_ , she thought,

 _"So I suppose it's time I stopped teasing her"_

* * *

"Either you're giving me a new one for free or I'll make sure no one comes here" The woman harshly demanded.

The woman broke her sword while fighting some low level mob

 _And who on Aincrad knows how she managed to do that,_ Lisbeth thought

"I'm really sorry but we only have one more and it's reserved! I'll be in big trouble if I give you this and the man comes by to pick it up!"

"Then make another one!"

"I don't have the money for the materials ma'am!" Liz promptly stated

She really didn't. She stopped caring about the shop the last few days. She would just worry about Asuna and then turn depressed from the hopelessness of it all. How hopeless she was. How _powerless._

"Then say goodbye to my whole guild, who just happens to be quite commonly on this floor!" The woman clamored

"Ma'am.. Just take it.."

The woman took the sword and left, mumbling about all the trouble she's had today.

 _"Another jolly customer"_ Lisbeth thought as someone walked in out of the bright sunlight.

The figure stunned her for a second and she couldn't make out who it was.

"Asuna?"

Sure enough, as if angels exist in this game, Asuna appeared in bright white.

 _She always looks so cute in her guild uniform_ Lisbeth thought dreamily, elated already

She snapped out of it

"But wait -what are you doing here? Aren't you only allowed a certain day of the week off at the moment?" Liz didn't want Asuna to get in trouble just to see her.

"I worked something out" Asuna stated coyly "It's been so hot I thought maybe we could venture to this lake I heard about"

"You really got another day off just to spend it with me?" Lisbeth was excited, once a week was never enough she was dying for an opportunity like this. The week had been hard enough.

* * *

"Careful, watch your step! The rocks are slippery and smooth here." Asuna warned Lizbeth

They climbed over the rocks and onto a big one next to the lake.

"It's so pretty here!" Lisbeth exclaimed with a huge smile, the sun shining bright in her face.

She saw her reflection as well as Asuna's in the water. She saw Asuna put her arms around her.

"Just for you!" She said cheerfully

"I know working at the shop can be stressful especially under such weather!" She continued,

"Being cramped up in that shop during the summer must be the worst!" she sympathetically noted, her eyes locked with Lisbeth's.

Lisbeth gazed at her with her mouth open a little, _where is she going with this?_ She thought.

 _Something is definitely off._

"And that's why I'm also giving you something!" Asuna finished

"But you didn't bring anythi-" Asuna's lips cut her off as she pressed her mouth against Liz's.

No thoughts entered or left Lisbeth's mind.

She was frozen.

Asuna could tell as Lizbeth had not reacted at all.

She removed her mouth and then planted another kiss on Liz's forehead.

"That's for you Liz." She happily remarked.

Lizbeth's face turned red, she didn't know what to do

 _This can't be real. Not possible_.

A gust of wind flew by, making Asuna's hair drift to the side as she gazed into Lisbeth's eyes, awaiting a reaction.

 _This is so cute!_ Asuna thought as she noted how innocent and child like Lisbeth looked

Lisbeth's eyes escaped Asuna's for a second as she tried to regain herself.

"A-..Are you serious?"

"About what?" Asuna said, confused

"About kissing me.. do you really like me?" Liz turned her head and put her eyes back onto Asuna's.

Asuna locked eyes with her again, calm as ever,

"You've given me tons of time to think about it, but I never could think of a way to say yes. So I waited until my extra day came off to take you by surprise an-"

"-Baka!"

Lisbeth interrupted, regaining her courage she took advantage of the situation and placed her hands on the side of Asuna's face, pulling her in for another kiss.

Her eyes filled with tears. This was a fantasy come true, there's no way she would let this pass. There's no way she could let Asuna not know just how much she wanted her.

Taken by surprise, Asuna moaned softly from the kiss, and placed her arms around Lisbeth, embracing her.

 _I want this just as much as you do Liz_ She said in mind, eager to prove it to her.

Asuna blushed slightly as she advanced her efforts farther, opening her mouth a little, easing her tongue into Lisbeth's mouth.

Lisbeth took no hesitation and opened her own mouth wider, as she began massaging Asuna's tongue with her own, her hands met Asuna's and their fingers crossed.

They exchanged saliva between kisses, Lisbeth began sucking on her tongue

 _She tastes so..sweet..Just perfect perfect perfect_ Lisbeth thought

Asuna responded by boldly placing her hands on Lisbeth's breasts; slowly and teasingly rubbing them while they were kissing.

 _Oh my God!_ Lisbeth thought, she blushed harder trying not to move from the kiss. Her senses were already being overwhelmed, her nipples becoming erect

 _They're so plump and soft,_ Asuna thought with desire

 _I wonder how fast is too fast.._

Not resisting the immediate temptation, she quickly untied Lisbeth's bra from her back and tossed it aside onto the rock.

The sun shone bright around them as it broke through some minor clouds, the air warm and spring-like.

Pushing her tongue into Lisbeth's mouth one last time, she then pushed the slightly younger girl onto her back, eager to do what Lisbeth and her, craved.

She massaged one of Liz's breasts and smiled coyly at her.

 _What is she? O-Oh my god!_ Lisbeth thought as she realized what Asuna was about to do

"Ahhmmm!" She moaned as Asuna placed one of Liz's breasts into her mouth.

Asuna sucked lightly "They're so soft -and yummy!" she exclaimed as she evaluated the breast with her mouth.

Her eyes wide with shock and desire.

She curiously circled it with her tongue and then bit down slightly on her nipple, Liz moaned immediately.

"O-Ohmmm.. Asunaaaa" Liz groaned as she helplessly watched Asuna send her waves of pleasure with her mouth. Her legs twitched nervously, this was all too amazing.

Asuna's hand curiously wandered down to Lisbeth's pelvis as she continued tasting her salty yet sweet breasts.

Lisbeth moaned, her face scarlet, and brown eyes wide.

Asuna felt between Liz's legs as gently as she could. She felt the soft fabric of the girl's bikini, it was so thin.

Asuna let Liz's breast slip out of her mouth, now red and soaked in her saliva.

"Did you like that Liz?" she joyfully remarked as she began lightly stroking between Liz's legs.

"Mm-hmmm!" Liz made out as she stared down at Asuna's soft hand now feeling her

"Good because I don't know how long I can wait from tasting you again"

Lizbeth's legs twitched open reluctantly as she stared wide-eyed at Asuna

"Don't worry. I was gentle with my tongue before, I'll be gentle here too."

Asuna knew she herself didn't want to hold back much longer. She wanted Lisbeth to cum so bad. And for some reason, _Liz tasted so good!_ She knew Liz must taste delicious down there as well.

Asuna firmly placed her hands on the sides of Lisbeth's bikini bottom and easily pulled them down.

 _..It's so beautiful_ she thought as she nearly drooled at the sight of Lisbeth's pussy.

Asuna kissed along the length of Lisbeth's thighs, fighting her strong temptation to immediately begin eating her.

She drew her tongue up from the bottom of Liz's thigh up until she was right next to Lizbeth's pussy. She breathed in and smelled it. After that she knew then she couldn't wait any longer.

"Liz-chan it looks so yummy! Let me taste it, please?"

Asuna gazed deep into Lisbeth's eyes with desire, with determination

Liz leaned up a little, unable to help but spread her legs some as she excitedly shivered

"P-...Please Asuna!" Came the response

Immediately Asuna shoved her nose deep into Lisbeth's pussy, smelling deep inside her.

 _She smells so-so good!_

Just after that she slowly, though with all the eagerness in her heart, slid her tongue out and licked inside her.

 _Oh My God_

Flattening her tongue, she gave Lisbeth a slow and strong lick, almost making her climax right then and there.

Lisbeth moaned deeply, her face flushed and head rushing.

Wasting no time, Asuna begin rubbing Lisbeth's clit with her hand and began thrusting her tongue deep into her, her eyes closed in complete bliss. This was unlike anything she knew.

Liz shuddered and couldn't help but move side to side as the pleasure overwhelmed her, Asuna placed her hands on her wrists, pinning her arms to her side atop the rock, as she kept eating her and making her spasm with pleasure.

"Mmmmm..more.. more Asunaaaaa!" Lisbeth begged, shameless and desperate

She freed one of her arms and lightly pushed Asuna's face farther into her pussy

Painstaking minutes passed as Asuna kept licking her over and over, shoving her tongue inside her deeper and deeper.

Then,with determination, she took Lisbeth's clit into her mouth and sucked.

Immediately Lisbeth orgasmed.

"AHHHHHH!" Lisbeth screamed, unable to control her pleasure as she came.

She began spasming and moved around in fast motions, as her nectar came out. Asuna sucked it up eagerly.

Asuna didn't bother holding her down as she was too preoccupied with the taste.

 _This has to be.. my new favorite thing_

Asuna opened Lisbeth's legs more and gave her pussy some long, thick and depthful licks, as she guided her to the end of her orgasm.

After licking away any final drops, she kissed Liz's pussy one last time.

Lisbeth was sweating and panting, slightly sprawled out on the rock, coming down from bliss.

"You're the most.. delicious thing I've tasted Liz!"

Asuna winked at Lisbeth who was still in too much shock to hear her.

A few moments go by before Liz finally uttered

"That was perfect Asuna… I don't what to say.." Her mind calming down.

She leaned up slightly to see Asuna's beautiful eyes looking back at her lovingly.

 _She's so... sexy_ Liz thought

 _Asuna's breasts are so big and now I can.._

"You know Liz, if you want to do anything to me you can. It would only be fair!"

She playfully said as she rolled onto your stomach and smiled into Liz's eyes.

Her tight bikini hugged her bottom, with her breasts nearly falling out of her bikini top. A gorgeous smile awaiting familiar lips, pulled Lisbeth closer.

Lisbeth felt her energy return when lust took over once more. She arose, meeting Asuna from behind, placing her arms around her waist, then met the curvy girl with her lips, as their tongues began dancing together again.

Asuna noticed Lisbeth's hands shortly moved from her waist to her butt

 _Dirty Liz!_ Asuna thought with a smile

After groping the curvacious and sexy girl for awhile, Lisbeth knew she wanted more and that her lust could not be suppressed.

Liz helped Asuna up a little then she removed her mouth from Asuna's and promptly stuck her face inside Asuna's breasts.

Asuna giggled as she felt Liz's warm face press up against her.

 _So big and delicious_ was all Liz could think

The soft globes covered Liz's face entirely

Knowing she needed to breathe as well as get rid of the barrier, she pulled off Asuna's bra

 _So.. beautiful.._ The pink haired girl thought, pausing to take in the view

Asuna's breasts hung out and were now completely visible for the first time in Liz's life she saw them in person and not in her daydreams.

Pink nipples erect and slight sweat underneath huge luscious lobes.

Liz waited no longer, and hastily stuck one of them into her mouth. Immediately she began sucking on it

"MMhmm! Lizzzz" Asuna moaned as pleasure overwhelmed her

Liz smiled coyly at Asuna, as she then bit down on the older girl's nipple -then sucked the breast back into her mouth as much as she could.

Asuna could hardly keep still as the lustful and aggressive act kept pushing her pleasure farther and farther

her mouth hung open as she moaned, her cheeks red

After sucking on Asuna's large delicious globes for awhile longer, Lisbeth felt something else she wanted dearly

Lisbeth groped her behind lustfully, and gazed into Asuna's eyes with desire.

Asuna returned the gaze, but with slight curiosity, as she was then quickly turned over.

Excited from the view, Liz placed her hands on Asuna's ass and began feeling it

"Mmmmm" The pink haired girl moaned as she began rubbing Asuna's behind, her eyes adrift

Asuna blushed and looked behind her as Liz continued teasing her, she couldn't help letting out a moan herself

Liz put her knees on each side of Asuna, pinning her down as she continued rubbing her curvaceous bottom

"You like this Asuna? You're just as dirty as I am you know" Liz smirked with an evil grin

Taking a hand back, she then slapped Asuna's ass.

The soft flesh jiggled at the impact and Liz was turned on more

Asuna let out a slight yelp as the blow hit her.

 _That actually felt kind of... nice?_ The orange haired girl thought

She kept eye contact with Liz, her eyes wide and clouded with fear yet... curiosity as Liz continued

Liz slapped Asuna's ass again, this time leaving a bright red mark

 _Oh.._

Her eyes glued, Lisbeth kept slapping her with no consistency of hard slaps or gentle rubs.

Asuna couldn't help but moan as her lover spanked her, cheeks rosy and forehead slightly with sweat

Lisbeth couldn't handle the teasing any longer. She slowly pulled down Asuna's panties and stared, wide eyed with desire at what was revealed.

Asuna's beautiful pink pussy was revealed to Liz's eyes and just past that lay her innocent little star for all eyes to see, nestled in between her beautiful wide globes.

Asuna couldn't help but twitch a little bit, her eyes once more filled with curiosity and fear.

Lisbeth stared for moments more, not doing anything

"Lisbeth?-Ahmmm!"

Just then, Liz began kissing her globes, her eyes closed with passion

"I've wanted to do this for so long" Lisbeth murmured just barely audibly

Asuna could only moan with desire as Liz continued

Liz placed strong and firm kisses all over Asuna's rump then spread her asscheeks wide

Asuna eyes went wide, feeling completely exposed, she blushed.

She gulped as she guessed what was Lizbeth might be preparing to do

"Liz?-"

"AHMMMM!" Asuna winced as Lisbeth placed a final kiss on Asuna's asshole

Asuna wiggled at the sensation

Holding her asscheeks wide, Liz began slowly but firmly wiggling her pink tongue against Asuna's little brown star

Asuna's head was spinning her thoughts whirling

 _My ass is being licked! Why is she doing this?_

Asuna always knew Lisbeth had a thing for her bottom, but this was... _so dirty!_

With greater focus, Lisbeth began wedging her slimy tongue farther into Asuna's hole,

 _Oh God…_ Asuna thought

 _Why does this feel so good?_

She found her hand rubbing her clit as Lisbeth's tongue firmly wiggled against her hole.

 _She's so tense.._ Lisbeth noted due to her difficulty,

 _Perhaps she doesn't want this?_

Smirking, she knew that Asuna would have to ease up soon, soon as she gave in to her tongue

As Asuna came closer to her climax, she gave in and relaxed, allowing Liz's tongue to slip past her ring and enter inside her.

"Ahmmmm!" Asuna moaned, eyes now clenched as her hand worked furiously

After getting a taste, Lisbeth began tongue fucking Asuna's ass, her eyes closing themselves as she concentrated. The experience like a lustful dream, a fantasy she's always wanted to happen.

"Mmmmm... Liz!...LIZZZZ!" Asuna came hard, her cunt drenched and eyes slammed shut

Lisbeth started slowing down her lust driven speed. Guiding Asuna back down from bliss, she made slow and steady motions.

After a few much needed moments, Lisbeth pulled her tongue out of Asuna's delicious sweaty hole and gave it one last passionate kiss.

She then scooted back to give her some space. She herself, worn out from the lust that overtook her.

Asuna was sweating from the brow, panting, as she fell onto her back and gazed up at the sky.

After a few moments she leaned up, and gently opened her eyes to see Lisbeth laying down aside her.

"Come here, dirty girl" Asuna playfully teased as she awaited Liz

Liz crawled over to the girl of her dreams, who then grabbed her by both of her cheeks.

"We're together now, okay Liz?"

Lisbeth suppressed crying as she nodded heartfully.

Asuna smiled and kissed her.

They fell down next to each other, exchanging tongues and then words for the next hour

From now on, Asuna would live with Liz, and there wouldn't be any more worries.


End file.
